bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Shion Akemi
Shion Akemi (明海=紫苑, Akemi Shion) is a mysterious Shinigami of unknown origin. A somewhat quiet and tacticurn girl, Shion shows determination and recklessness in battle. She tends to always change the subject whenever someone asks her about her past; this is because she has no memories. Setsuna Kawahiru is Shion's main instructor. Shion is PersonaSuperiorDeus' main character in his/her and Koukishi's story. Appearance Shion is small girl of average height. She has short, black hair with one large lock of hair position directly in-between her eyes. The rest of her hair is parted in the middle, framing both sides of her face and reaching down to her cheekbones. She wears a pair of silver-rimmed glasses that obscure her true eyes, creating an illusion that her eyes are blue. In actuality, Shion's eyes are slitted and golden with blood-red sclera. There are also three concentric rings around her pupils. She has a small fang protruding from the left side of her mouth. She wears a beige kimono with traditional geta. Personality and Traits Shion is a somewhat enigmatic young girl. She is also quiet, and prefers to be left alone. However, when in a fight or competing, Shion instantly becomes a hot-headed and impulsive person. She is also reckless, and thinks things through in a straightforward manner that usually involves taking things "head on". Even when faced with obvious hostility or previous grudges, Shion rarely holds a grudge or negative feelings towards an enemy, usually seeing the good in them. Shion has also been shown to occasionally feel compassion for enemies. Shion constantly tries to prove her strength to others, and acts arrogant towards those she believes are weaker than her. This trait quickly dissapeared after meeting Tsubame Shihōin. Due to her reckless nature, any fight Shion involves herself in usually ends with widespread destruction. Due to her continuous desire for battles, Shion develops and later shows great wit in battle, quickly identifying her opponent's weaknesses and forming strategies to block the plans of her enemies. At times, she even defeats enemies with just her wit and trickery without striking even once. Shion is also very stubborn, hardly ever admitting defeat. Shion is highly difficult to read, as few people know what she is thinking, or whose side she is really on. Most of the time she seems to be just messing around, but she may have done more thinking than everyone else combined. Shion tends to make eye contact when lying. Shion also does not like to talk about her past. Whenever someone asks her about her past, she would give a brief or vague answer and then tries to change the subject. History Synopsis Powers and Abilities Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Despite being only thirteen, Shion is highly skilled in hand-to-hand combat. This is because, unbeknownst to her due to her memory loss, she was adopted by Gai Nagareboshi one hundred years before the start of the story, and she picked up some of his incredible skill in the art. Like Gai, Shion's preferred way of striking seems to be punches, though she has often used kicks as well. Swordsmanship Skills: Shion has very limited knowledge in the art of swordplay, to the point that it seems that she is incompetent in zanjutsu. She utilizes slow, two-handed, heavy and hard-hitting strikes that deal an incredible amount of damage, though are usually telegraphed due to her clumsiness. Similar to Gai, Shion takes the first oppertunity to ditch her Zanpakutō and get up-close with her opponent and overwhelm them with her street fighting skills. Intellect: Shion is a slow learner, and it will take many attempts for her to understand a principle or situation, which is reflected by her test results being at the lowest of the class. She is someone who learns through her body. Shion often requires what is being explained to her to be put in "layman's terms" in order to understand it. However, despite this, Shion is a highly adaptive combatant. She is constantly coming up with ways to keep ahead of her foes, either by taking advantage of her own strength and Zanpakutō ability or utilizing the opponent's own strengths (along with their weaknesses) against them, with varying degrees of success. In addition, she is "street-smart" and is highly cautious of those around her, often being able to tell what and who is "good" and "bad". Shion is also slightly manipulative. Shunpo Practitioner: While Shion has been shown to be competent in the art of Shunpo, she has only attempted to utilize the art to please her instructors, as she believes that her Zanpakutō's ability is more than enough to deal with opponents who focus on speed. In addition, similar to Gai, Shion is incredibly agile and nimble, which is a contributing factor to her disdain for Shunpo. Incredible Spiritual Energy: For someone her age, Shion is gifted with unique reiatsu, as noted by her instructors. It is said to be "otherworldly", not because of its sheer amount, but because it is truly undefinable and incomprehensible. This is because Shion is not a Shinigami, nor Hollow or Arrancar, which she and others are unaware of. Shion can unleash her reiatsu in a potent aura, which takes the form of several tentacles of what is seemingly reishi ripping out of her back while a pillar of light shoots into the sky. Enhanced Strength: Shion has a high amount of physical strength, as she is shown to lift mid-sized boulders and can make a small dent in a weak Arrancar's Hierro with a tremendous amount of effort before passing out almost immediately afterward. She was also able to stop a large bookcase from falling on her with little effort. Stats Zanpakutō Saigetsu (歳月, "Time", alternately "Ability Moon") is the name of Shion's Zanpakutō. When sealed, it takes the form of a black broadsword that looks similar to a silhouette, which is covered in and surrounded by bugged light-blue browser windows that glow. The blade is marked with a red design resembling organic circuit lines with circular patterns. When questioned about the form of her blade, Shion replied "I don't know." The reason for her Zanpakutō being in such a state is because of her status. Shion has yet to manifest her Zanpakutō. Shikai: Saigetsu's Shikai is activated with the phrase "Spin on" (回り続ける, "Mawari tsuzukeru"). In Shikai, Saigetsu takes the form of an ornate dragon-motif ranseur. Shikai Special Abilities: While Saigetsu's Shikai form is mostly used for close-combat, it does have one incredibly powerful special ability that can only be used in dire situations, and even then, Saigetsu has to choose whether to decide to allow Shion to use it at all. In addition, Shion had learned a powerful technique from Gai which can be used no matter the circumstances. *'Shining Onslaught' (炯然躍進, "Keizen Yakushin"): Shion is capable of unleashing spinning, 'X'-shaped blasts of white feather-like spiritual energy. However, the attack is flawed. The blast's power is inconsistent, as its appearance varies from jagged and threatening, to frail and laughable. If fired in succession, the 'X' becomes more cracked, with the attack becoming more fragile with crack it gains. If the attack has anything less then four cracks, it can be shattered with ease. Shion came to the conclusion that if she fires four shots in row, she leaves herself wide open to attack. *'Toki no Awa' (時の泡, "Time Bubble"): Upon slamming the butt of Saigetsu into the ground, Shion freezes the time around herself, and creates a 'bubble' around herself where time flows normally and Shion, as well as others inside the bubble can move freely. This ability lasts for three seconds; before the 'bubble' dissipates and time begins flowing freely once again for those outside the 'bubble'. Trivia *Shion's name contains the Japanese words for Aster tataricus (紫苑, shion), which, according to Japanese floriography, means "I won't forget you" or "remembrance", in addition to "death" (死, shi), "corpse" (屍, shi), and "oppertunity" (汐, shio). *Shion's surname, "Akemi", has "daybreak" or "dawn" (暁, ake) as the first character, and "beauty" or "august" (美, mi) as the second one. *Saigetsu was originally going to have the Getsuga Tenshō (月牙天衝, "Moon Fang Heaven-Piercer") as a secondary technique, however, after seeing the scorn other users recieve for using the technique, PersonaSuperiorDeus decided to change the attack into Shining Onslaught (炯然躍進, "Keizen Yakushin").﻿ Category:Persona Superior Deus Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Female